


Selfie Buddies

by Small_Nerd



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: And that hobby is selfies, Friendship through shared hobbies, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Nerd/pseuds/Small_Nerd
Summary: Link and an Inkling learn that wherever you go, you can always make new friends. By taking selfies together. There's not much else to it.





	Selfie Buddies

It was a busy day for everyone at the Ultimate Smash Invitational, but Link wasn't one of them. A rough match with Ridley the other day had put the both of them out of commission for a solid week, and the lack of non-combat things to do in the Place Where Worlds Met was starting to get to the recently retired hero. He didn't care about Ridley's likely boredom, that guy was a jerk who deserved what he got. Still, this was the first day in a while that Link wasn't confined to a bed, so he had to stretch his legs and soon. As he got out and about, an idea for occupying the time hit: Princess Zelda had asked for pictures of the places and people he saw, and taking some pictures would fill some time nicely. Link got out his slate and started looking for some inspiring vistas or competitors who didn't want to eat him.

 

After wandering around for some time with no luck in subjects, Link bumped into an Inkling. This was one of the female Inklings, the one with pink tentacles. There were in fact eight Inklings in total at the tournament, as they were all children and no one felt entirely comfortable having a child spend all of their time at a fighting tournament without the opportunity to take breaks, so a rotation system had been set up. It seemed this Inkling was sitting out for the day despite wanting to compete, judging by the disappointment written on her face. That, or she had just been eliminated. It was hard to tell, and it probably didn't matter much why she was so unhappy. In Link's experience, children enjoyed having their pictures taken (all the children Link knew had never seen a camera before he came around and enjoyed the novelty more than anything), so that might help her mood. But how to tell the Inkling what he planned when they didn't speak a common language?

 

After thinking the matter over, Link decided to take a picture of himself and show it to the Inkling while doing some charades to tell her he wanted to do the same thing but with her. That should get the point across nicely. Once he'd gotten her attention, Link enacted his plan to some curious looks that turned to delight and a bit of chuckling. As Link wondered what the laughter was about, the Inkling fished a little arrow-shaped thing out of her pockets and stood next to Link while holding the mystery object in front of them. A brief flash later and Link was looking at a picture of the two of them. That little thing could record images like his slate? Princess Zelda was going to love hearing about this. But for now, he had to take his own picture.

 

One picture turned into two and then ten and then they lost count as Link and the Inkling took pictures of themselves making all manner of expressions and poses and doing all sorts of things. By the end of it all, it was time to eat, and they headed off to lunch together, not able to talk but enjoying each other's company all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there was fanart that inspired me to write this, but I can't remember what it was or where to find it. If anyone finds it, please let me know and I'll edit in a link to it.


End file.
